Rompiendo las Reglas por seguir al corazon
by Dora La Twifan
Summary: Han pasado alrededor de 10 años desde que los Vulturis vinieron a Forks. Ellos habían prometido volver pero hasta ahora no lo habían hecho. Nessie  esta felizmente enamorada de Jacob. Pero no contaba con esos ojos hipnotizantes ojos escarlata.
1. Chapter 1

Han pasado alrededor de 10 años desde que los Vulturis vinieron a Forks. Ellos habían prometido volver pero hasta ahora no lo habían hecho. Nessie ya era toda una mujer hermosa y esta felizmente enamorada de Jacob. Ella y Jacob eran el uno para el otro hacían todo juntos. Ella esta consiente que algún día los Vulturis vendrían por ella pero nunca le dio mucha importancia. No tiene nada de que esconderse. Hoy Nessie y Jacob estaban celebrando su segundo aniversario, pero no contaban con la esperada visita.

Nessie POV

Estaba tan emocionada hoy me iba a entregar totalmente a Jacob él es mi todo. Voy al estudio del abuelo ya que me había mandado a llamar. Entro y veo tres personas que nunca había visto. Una joven de más o menos unos 15 años, un hombre mayor como de unos 45 y el que cautivo mi atención de unos 25 años. Cuando mis ojos cruzaron con los de este todo el mundo se paralizó solo existíamos el y yo. Eso era algo que nunca había sentido con Jacob. Sus ojos escarlata se apoderaron de los míos y por mas que intente apartar la mirada sus ojos me llamaban y sus labios me invitaban a besarlos. No se cuanto tiempo llevamos mirándonos pero no me importa ahora solo él existe.

-Renesmee Carlie - me llamo mi abuelo. Aparto la mirada apenada y me sonrojo un poco.

- si abuelo?-

-ellos son los Vulturis Jane- señala a la chica -Felix- señala el hombre mayor- y el es Demetri- asi que asi se llaman esos ojos hipnotizantes. Mi abuelo seguía hablando pero no entendía nada.

-estas de acuerdo Nessie?- me pregunto mi abuelo. Estar de acuerdo con que? Con besarlo totalmente de acuerdo. Nessie contrólate tu tienes a Jacob y es el amor de tu vida y así tiene que quedar. Me reprendo mentalmente -si como sea... - Salgo del estudio sin esperar respuesta de mi abuelo.

-Hola Nessie- aparece Jane a mi lado. De donde demonios salió esa? Como sea tengo que alejarme lo antes posible de Demetri.

-Hola Jane no?-

-Si soy Jane y vengo a comprobar que no eres una amenaza para nuestro secreto. Hoy estarás con nosotros tres todo el día.- aparece Felix a mi lado y Demetri atrás. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi nuca. De repente escucho la puerta abrirse y me asomo, es Jacob. Voy corriendo hacia el y lo abrazo fuertemente. -mi lobito llegaste!- lo beso tiernamente y siento en todo momento la mirada de Dem en mi.

-como estas amor? Lista para esta noche?- me pregunta Jacob caminando al sofá.

-amor feliz de verte y si estoy muy emocionada para esta noche. Ya quiero ver que trama tu cabecita.- El no sabía que esta noche me iba a entregar a él. Sería mi regalo. Hoy las tías que eran las únicas que sabían me llevarían de compras. Quería verme radiante esta noche. Jacob levanta mi barbilla y deja un suave y tierno beso en mis labios. Correspondí el beso sin pensarlo dos veces, pero lo que paso no me lo espere. Los ojos hipnotizantes de Demetri aparecieron en mi mente. Tenían una mirada triste como si le doliera verme con Jacob. Un sentimiento de culpa entro en mi corazón, ¿porque sentía esto? El no es nadie en mi vida. Ni siquiera lo conozco. Es un completo extraño para mi. Mire a Jacob que me veía desorientado.

-amor ¿estás bien?-

-si solo pienso en esta noche.- escucho las tías bajar. Gracias al cielo llegaron no puedo mentirle a Jacob.

-¡Nessie!- canturrea Alice.-vamos están apunto de abrir el centro comercial.- Oh! Si olvide decir que son las 7am y todo esto me había pasado.

-Amor, las tías me llevaran a prepararme para esta noche. ¿Nos vemos a las 8pm si?- deje un corto beso en sus labios, tome mi bolso y salí al garaje para encontrarme con una sección de besos de los tíos Emmett y Rose.

-Ahí ya vamos que no es como si no se fueran a ver nunca.- Les digo y dejan de besarse. Miro a mi lado derecho y veo a Demetri. Mierda olvidé que ellos andarán con nosotros todo el día. Sera muy vergonzoso tenerlos en el centro comercial.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno sii revivi... Estoy empezando esta nueva historia para una gran amiga mia... Sera un short fic, creo... Bueno lo que si es seguro es que tenga secuela xD Estoy trabajando para retomar la venganza siempre es dulce... Hacer un songfic con la cancion jars of heart y hacer un fic psyco con una buena amiga de aca... Anda... sii otra oportunidad.. Prometo no escapar y subir pronto xD a cambio de un rr si?<strong>

**Dora la twifan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclairme: Los personajes no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer… Yo solo los uso para matar el aburrimiento… La trama es de misma…..**

Dem Pov  
>~10 años atras... Encuentro con los Vulturis para desmentir a Irina~<p>

De camino a Forks por tercera vez en el año. Realmente estaba cansado de esto. Si al menos lucháramos o matáramos a alguien pero no. Los maravillosos Cullen siempre tienen todo resuelto cuando llegamos. Esta vez no venia la guardia solamente, esta vez venia todo el palacio creo que hasta los que limpian el palacio venían. Llegamos al lugar donde nos encontraríamos con los Cullen y me sorprendí al ver la gran cantidad de vampiros que estaban en el lugar. Un desagradable olor llego a mí, busque entre en el grupo de vampiros frente a mí y vi un lobo ¿Que hacia un lobo aquí? ¿No se supone que son enemigos de los vampiro? Esto es una locura total.  
>-prodúceles dolor- musito Aro-<br>-Eso intentó-murmuro una frustrada Jane, nunca la había visto así, pobrecita.  
>-Jane hazlo ahora - dijo un muy enojado.<br>-Enserio no puedo. Ca...-Jane fue interrumpida- Le puedes decir a Jane que deje a mi mujer? -dijo el tal Edward. 

De pronto vi a una pequeña niña de unos 3 años. Todo a mi alrededor desapareció dejando solo a la pequeña niña. Era hermosa sus rizos castaños caían alrededor de su carita angelical, sus grandes ojos chocolate eran los mas hermosos que había visto en siglos. La niña jugaba con el pelaje del lobo y parecía un ángel bajado del cielo.  
>-Ella es Renesmee- escuche a lo lejos Renesmee ese era el nombre de mi pequeño ángel. No podía despegar la mirada de Renesmee. Esa niña me había cautivado completamente.<p>

~Actualidad~

Estoy releyendo mis memorias de la década pasada. Y me encontré la visita que le hicimos a los Cullen y el rostro de Renesmee vino a mi, la recordaba con sus ojos chocolate, su carita angelical, sus rizos castaños. Un ángel, mi ángel Renesmee. El sordo ruido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos.  
>-Demetri muévete vamos a Forks- dijo Jane con autoridad.<br>-¿Para? ¿Otro clan neófitos? ¿Que no están los maravillosos Cullen para eso?- Por un lado me alegraba podía volver a ver a mi ángel pero por otro me canse de viajar en vano.  
>-Deja de preguntar son ordenes de Aro vamos a vigilar el comportamiento de la hibrida estaremos un año conviviendo con ella para ver si nuestro secreto está a salvo. -La vería, a mi ángel hermosa después de diez años. ¿Como estaría? Imagino que ahora es una hermosa señorita.<br>-Bueno vamos... ¿Quien se quedara a cargo de la guardia?-  
>-Alec, Chelsea y Afton tomaran nuestros lugares mientras volvemos-<br>-De acuerdo pues entonces vamos- 

Así salimos de Volterra y emprendimos el camino hacia Forks, llegamos a la gran casa de los Cullen y Esme fue quien nos recibio.  
>-Oh, ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto sorprendida. ¿Qué Aro no les aviso? Demonios -disculpe Sra. Cullen Bueno venimos a hablar con Carlisle.- ¿Por que soy amable con Esme? Somos los malos no somos amables. No se que demonios me pasa. Jane me halo por el brazo y me adentro a un estudio supongo que es el de Carlisle.<p>

-Buenos días a que se debe su visita?- pregunto Carlisle extendiendo su mano hacia nosotros, apreté su mano en forma de saludo y fue a sentarse tras su escritorio.

-Tomen asiento por favor- Nos sentamos en unas butacas. –Bueno ustedes dirán a que se debe su tan sorpresiva visita?-

-Aro nos envió para que veláramos por nuestro secreto. Ya que Renesmee es una hibrida y su sed de sangre a medida de la edad es más grande.- Dijo Jane. Carlisle mando a llamar a mi ángel, digo a Renesmee y cuando entro nos miro a todos empezando por Jane, después a Felix y por último a mí. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron fue algo mágico, como si nadie más existiera en la sala solo ella y yo. Sus hermosos ojos chocolate y sus labios que tenían un ligero brillo labial me invitaban a besarlos, no se si fui un poco descortes por mirarla tanto tiempo lo que menos deseo es que se sienta acosada.

-Renesmee Carlie- La llamo Carlisle y sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso rosa.

-¿Si abuelo?- No recordaba que su voz fuera tan hermosa. Es que simplemente esta mujer es perfecta.

- Ellos son los Vulturi Jane, Felix y Demetri- Ella estuvo un largo rato mirándome me sentí violado por su mirada pero me agradaba que me mirara asi. Carlisle le explico el motivo de nuestra visita y apuesto mi cabeza a que ella no escucho nada.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Nessie?-

-Si como sea…- Dijo ella saliendo del estudio.

-Bueno ella es mi nieta Nessie. ¿Estarán todo el año con ella?-

- Si- se apresuro a contestar Jane. – A donde ella vaya allí estaremos nosotros. Estaremos todo el día con ella fuera de la casa una vez este aquí es libre de andar con nosotros o sin nosotros como ella desee.- Sera magnifico tenerla a mi lado todo el día.

- Muy bien pues… será mejor si seguimos discutiendo este tema después ya que ella tiene una salida planeada con sus tías. Así que adelante vayan a reunirse con mi nieta e hijas.- Dijo Carlisle y no dudamos en salir.

-Hola Nessie- Dijo Jane al llegar a su lado.

-Hola ¿Jane no?-

-Si soy Jane y vengo a comprobar que no eres una amenaza para nuestro secreto. Hoy estarás con nosotros tres todo el dia.- Felix caminaba al otro extremo de Ness y yo detrás de ellos. Un desagradable olor llego a mí.

-¡Mi lobito llegaste!- grito Nessie corriendo a sus brazos estampando sus labios en los de él. Fue el acto más desagradable que he presencia en mi larga vida. Ver a un ángel besar a un perro.

-¿Cómo estas amor? ¿Lista para esta noche?- ¿Esta noche? ¿Qué pasa esta noche? ¿Qué no nos íbamos? Estaba como loco. El perro ese tiene el privilegio de besarla y tocarla a su gusto.

Pero yo iba a luchar por mi ángel, por lo que siento por ella, por nuestro futuro juntos porque estoy seguro que tendremos un gran futuro juntos.

-Amor feliz de verte y si estoy muy emocionada para esta noche. Ya quiero ver que trama tu cabecita.- Se veía claramente contenta y enamorada del chucho, Fido comenzó a besarla y yo presencia tan desagradable momento. Estaba triste y en parte celoso Ness se aparta bruscamente de él y una sonrisa bailo en mi rostro. Hablaron de algo a lo que no puse atención y ella lo rechazo eso me hizo feliz.-

-¡Nessie! –El canturreo de Alice me hizo amarla. Eso significaba que ya nos íbamos y la alejaría de su mascota digo su novio. –Vamos están a punto de abrir el centro comercial.-

Ness se giro a Jacob. –Amor, las tías me llevaran a prepararme para esta noche. ¿Nos vemos a las 8 pm si?- Le dio un corto beso y se levanto para disponerse a salir. No dude un segundo en avanzar y posicionarme a su lado.

Alice ya había hablado con Carlisle y sabia de nuestra estancia solo dijo: "Genial tenemos los que van a cargar bolsas." Cosa que no entendí muy bien. No creo que vayan a comprar medio centro comercial.

Íbamos camino al centro comercial en el Jeep creo que de Emmett, para supuestamente ir mas cómodos pero no es fue así Alice iba manejando y Rose estaba en el asiento del pasajero; Jane, Felix, Ness y yo íbamos en la parte de atrás. Ness estaba tan cerca de mí que no pude evitar sentir su olor su sangre se olía tan dulce, tan tentadora.

Gracias al cielo llegamos al centro comercial, creo que hubiera olvidado toda la caballerosidad y la hubiese violado ahí delante de todos.

-Bueno primero iremos a comprar tu vestido.- Dijo Alice enganchándose del brazo de Ness. Entramos a la primera tienda. –Ness quedaras hermosa para esta noche como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen de Withlock.- Le paso unos vestidos y la metió dentro del probador. ¿Seria posible que se viera mas hermosa? Ella es perfecta, tiene sus pronunciadas curvas, es casi tan delgada como su madre y tiene unos hermosos ojos chocolate, sus cabellos cobrizos que caen como cascadas por sus hombros terminando a media espalda no demoro en salir del probador y estaba totalmente hipnotizado por sus curvas. Tenia un ajustado vestido rosa, a un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y un escote no muy pronunciado.

-¿Como me veo?- dijo dando una vuelta

-Divina Jake se quedara boquiabierto cuando te vea.- dijo muy emocionada Alice.

-Te vez hermosa sobrina.- Dijo Rose.

-Simplemente hermosa.- musite y todos giraron a verme Nessie tenía las mejillas muy rojas y solo se limito a entrar al probador nuevamente. –Digo… este… bueno es la verdad ella es muy linda y el rosa le hace muy bien a su color de piel.- Si fuera humano mis mejillas estarían de un rojo carmesí.

- Bueno como sea… Vulturi manténgase callado.- Replico Rosalie, ¿siempre es así de pesada? Este año será largo, muy largo me senté en una de las sillas a ver a Nessie cambiarse cada vez se veía mas hermosa.

Jane estaba a mi lado, mas cerca de lo que quisiera.

-Dem te parece si ¿vamos a otro lugar?- dijo Jane insinuándose.

-Jane por enésima vez. Lo del bosque no lo volveremos a repetir.- Odiaba ser duro con ella pero es que no puedo volverme a acostar con ella. Simplemente eso fue un desliz y no puede volver a suceder. Además Alec me mataría si se entera.

-Bueno, ¿como me veo?- pregunto Ness saliendo del probador. Casi se me cae la boca cuando la vi. Llevaba un hermoso vestido negro, con un escote a hasta el final de su espalda, tenía un leve ajuste debajo de su busto que hacia remarcar mas sus pechos. El vestido se ajustaba muy bien a sus curvas, simplemente se veía hermosa. Estaba sin habla, sentía la mirada de todos fija en mí, pero no me importo solo me importo ella podía oler como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-¿y bueno que tal me veo?- Dijo Ness al ver que nadie respondía se apresuro a entrar al probador. Alice entro con ella y pude oír claramente como le decía que se veía maravillosa y que no había más que buscar que ese sería el que usaría para esta noche.

-Bueno ya vamos a pagar Vulturis espérenos afuera, tengo cosas que hablar con mi hermana y sobrina.- Dicho eso los tres salimos al pasillo principal del centro comercial. Estaba repleto de gente. Los distintos tipos de sangre venían a mi rápidamente mis pupilas se tornaron de un profundo negro.

-¿Qué les parece la famosa familia Cullen?- Pregunto Jane bastante aburrida.

-A mi me parece que Demetri está enamorado de Renesmee.- Susurra Felix golpeándome con su codo pude ver el coraje en el rostro de Jane de seguro estaba pensando en formas de torturar a Nessie.

-No estoy enamorado, soy un Vulturi no tengo sentimientos soy un monstruo.- Era cierto no soy un buen partido para ella, es feliz con su perro.

-Espero que te quede claro que vinimos a trabajar no a jugar al Don Juan. Así que mantén la cabeza fría y deja de pensar en la chica porque nunca la tendrás entiéndelo un Vulturi y una Cullen no mezclan.-

-Tampoco una vampira y un lobo.- se apresuro a decir Felix – En el amor todo puede suceder.- Las palabras de Felix retumbaban en mi cabeza y me daban una esperanza si logro enamorarla será mía y para siempre. Sino volveré a Volterra y todo como si nada pero estoy seguro que Renesmee será mia.

-Demetri reacciona… No puedo creer que estés tan metido en tu cabeza. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a trabajar si vives en el país de las maravillas?- Jane estaba furiosa pero imagino que son los celos que yo no piense en ella y si en Ness a la que solo conozco unas horas.

Jane es solo una gran amiga con la cual tuve una aventura y la pobre chica quedo obsesionada conmigo cada que puede me ofrece sexo yo siempre como el caballero que soy lo rechazo. No es que ella fuera mala en eso, pero se merece algo mejor que yo ya encontrara a algún vampiro que la haga feliz.

-Bueno vamos ahora iremos a comprar la lencería.- Dijo Alice cargada de paquetes los cuales deposito en mis manos que descansaban en mi regazo.

-Tia, ¿ellos tienen que venir?- Pregunto Ness muy apenada.

-Claro necesitamos ver lo que le causas a un hombre antes de comprarlo. Por eso iremos a la mejor tienda de lencería francesa "Victoria Secret's". Que maravilla ya llegamos. –Entramos a una tienda comencé a ver los conjuntos de lencería y el hecho de imaginarme a Ness en ellos hizo que mis pantalones se sintieran muy apretados.

Hola aca les traigo el otro cap… Siento la tardanza… Bueno que tal ven la historia? Dejen me un rr son gratis

Dora La Twifan


End file.
